


si deus si dea: or, a story about ingrid and the origins of m bison and rose

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: when ingrid first became a goddess, and the moment m bison evacuated his souls.
Kudos: 1





	si deus si dea: or, a story about ingrid and the origins of m bison and rose

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS HEAVILY MYTH INSPIRED AND MY IDEA FOR INGRID'S POWER IS THAT ONLY SOMEONE WITH A HEART OF MULTIPLE GENDERS (MALE, FEMALE, ANDROGYNE, NEUTER, AND GENDERLESS) CAN SANELY AND SAFELY WIELD SOLAR POWER (WHICH IS HER POWER IS WHAT I CALL IT)
> 
> got too excited...

once, she was a mortal girl, but really, was she a girl?

the stirrings of feelings she had, of having a dual gendered --- triple gendered soul --- grew within the girl’s heart, being both and neither at the same time. androgyne and neuter, genderless and man-womanly. something of the sort. 

she knew she wasn’t a simple woman anymore when the sun took her by the hand, kissed her, and said “you belong to me”. 

simply, she possessed all of the sun’s power --- Solar Power, they called it, a psychic manifestation of the sun’s energies and the moon’s duality. they revered her, she became a goddess, a god, si deus si dea. 

and the sun had for her a name: ingrid.

many a human would seek out ingrid’s powers, wanting to become triple gendered as she has become, a trickster god/dess waiting to steal the souls from mortals, yet in her infinite wisdom, teach them the magic of hers. 

one day, the wrong human came along.

she sensed in him that same triple gendered soul that she had, man and woman and neither at the same time, androgyne and neuter --- yes, the “man” was once like her.

“i am asking you to purge the woman inside my soul,” he said, coming up to her, his chest bound with bandages and his long hair tucked into a hat.

“you can’t quite do that, sire. your soul is like mine, you see,” she said, levitating, creating a ball of psychic “sun” energy, and making it disappear. “you cannot make your true nature disappear as long as you try.”

this made the “man” angry. 

“i do not WANT to be this freakish creature anymore!” he said, slashing her with his sword. “i want to be a man, like my father raised me! the only way i could be perfect is if i were a virile man, with the strength of apollo and the body of zeus!”

now, you could have Solar Power if you were merely a man; you could have it if you were merely a woman, merely simply androgyne, merely simply neuter, merely simply genderless --- but the power would make you mad. only a three gendered soul, they said, would make one be able to handle the Solar Power’s strength and madness.

“but sir, you cannot! i can train you, teach you in my ways, perhaps make you my apprentice, but you have to accept who you are! you can’t force yourself to be something you’re not!” 

ingrid watched as the man’s eyes grew darker. “then i will expel my female half, forcibly, and take your power as my own.”

the man grabbed ingrid and knocked her to the ground. his hands absorbing energy, he felt himself get stronger and stronger.

then, as if he were performing a ritual, something happened --- ingrid watched the man’s soul float out of his body, and a woman fell from him, like eve grew from adam’s rib.

the woman was breathing, but unconscious; being his other half, they looked like siblings. 

she saw his muscles grow, and he took on a slightly more masculine appearance.

then, she watched as he expelled the other souls --- androgyne, genderless, the twin bodies fell from him like fruit.

she watched the man grow, grow into a towering, six foot giant, bulging with muscles and sinew and veins. 

“there, woman. i have stolen your “Solar Power” from you. it’s not solely yours now, insolent goddess.”

ingrid frowned. “i am not merely a woman. simply a witch, a goddess.”

“next time you will see me, goddess, i will be a powerful man, a dictator, a demon; and you will be powerless to stop me. not even my female half, or the other halves, will be able to stop me put together with you!”

he then flew off with his newfound, malevolent twisted idea of “Solar Power”. 

ingrid was left wondering; were the binary, the singular gendered, the dominant and masculine man among her ready for Solar Power?

she couldn’t tell, but in the future, felt he could grow up to be one of the biggest dangers the world could ever face.


End file.
